The present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for casting a metal article. More specifically, the invention relates to the use of a baffle in association with a fluidized bed into which a mold is moved.
An apparatus for use in casting a metal article is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,516. This apparatus includes a furnace assembly and a mold which is filled with molten metal. The apparatus also includes a fluidized bed which is disposed below the furnace assembly. The mold is lowered from the furnace assembly into the fluidized bed to effect solidification of the molten metal in the mold.
Another apparatus for use in casting metal articles and utilizing a fluidized bed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,924. This apparatus includes a furnace assembly from which a mold containing molten metal is lowered into a fluidized bed. A layer of hollow spherical bodies is disposed on an upper end portion of the fluidized bed.
Another apparatus and method for use in casting a metal article is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,213. This patent discloses a furnace assembly from which a mold is lowered into a fluidized bed. Still another apparatus for use in casting a metal article is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 54-106031. This publication discloses a mold which is lowered from a furnace assembly into a fluidized bed.